Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures of Team Meteor
by UltimateAvenger2
Summary: Levi a spirited young girl wakes up on a mysterious beach there she meets a equally spirited Sylveon and a kind yet timid Pikachu watch as they take the Poke world by storm as Team Meteor.
1. Chapter 1

PMD: Adventures of Team Meteor

Summary :Levi a spirited young girl wakes up on a mysterious beach there she meets a equally spirited Sylveon and a kind yet timid Pikachu watch as they take the Poke world by storm as Team Meteor.

* * *

"You cannot have light,

Without having shadows."

If I die young…

Being brave is having fears,

and facing them.

If I die young…

You can't have light without dark,

Or courage without fear.

If I die young…

* * *

(Glaceon's POV)

I awoke to a cool breeze greeting me. I seemed to be laying on a beach judging by the scent of salt water and the crashing of waves. "Where am I?" I wondered suddenly I heard someone shouting at me from somewhere.

"Hey are you alright? Please say something!" said the voice.

I blinked slowly and saw a Sylveon standing over I realized that it was the Sylveon talking. "Thank goodness your okay I was beginning to think you were dead?" The Sylveon said.

"whoa! A talking Sylveon!" I said shocked "How is it that your talking?" I asked the Sylveon.

"Can't all Pokemon talk?" It replied judging by the voice I could tell it was male. "Well I'm sure that they can but I'm human so how is it possible for me to understand you?" I told him.

"A human? You look like a totally normal Glaceon to me." he replied "Huh what are you talking about..." I was about to say more but I looked down at my hands but instead I had long paws covered in blue fur then something fell into my line of sight two teal dangles on both sides of my head.

"Holy Acreus I really have turned into a Glaceon!" I yelped in surprise.

"Your...Kinda weird." "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" He asked.

"Wha... No! You gotta believe me I was a human girl!" I said.

"Well okay you don't seem bad?" "Oops! Sorry I didn't mean to doubt you its just lately a lot of bad Pokemon have been popping up lately." he explained.

"By the way whats your name?" he asked me. "Levi whats yours?" I replied.

"Titus, nice to meet you Levi." He said.\

Just then two Pokemon came rushing by, "move it losers!" A Zubat sneered with his partner Koffing rushed into the nearby cave.

"Huh what's their problem?" I asked then a Pikachu came running tripping over a beach stone sliding in front of us.

" Hey you okay?" I asked as we helped Pikachu to its feet. The Pikachu gave us a panic look.

"did you see to Pokemon come by earlier?" He asked, we both nodded.

"oh no what do I do they took my treasure If I don't get it back..." he stated sadly tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please can you help me get it back?" He asked.

"Sure thing we'll help you!" Titus answered I could only nod "Why am I being included? Oh well I guess its the least I can do."

"The names Thunder by the way." the Pikachu said shaking each of our paws

"I'm Titus and this is Levi" Titus said as we entered the beach cave single filed.

* * *

(Drenched Cave B1F)

Titus led us down a narrow corridor and suddenly we saw stairs? "What the heck are stairs doing in the middle of a cave?" I wondered aloud. "They take you to the next floor." Thunder said and we went down the stairs. We ended up in the middle of a room with no sign of the stairs. "Really are all caves this weird?" I asked Titus he looked at me and gave me a nod. "I don't understand them but that is just how their built." he said. Suddenly a Shellos and Kabuto came out and used sand attack I quickly dodge and before I knew it I charged tackling the Kabuto knocking it out and defeating. Thunder used spark on the Shellos defeating in.

"Wow how did I do that?" I wondered I guess it was instinct. We quickly found the stairs and continued to the next floor we ended up right next to the stairs and we continued on.

"Wow lucky break." I smiled we looked at one another and continued down another corridor until we came to another room you could see the exit into the ocean at the end there stood Koffing and Zubat discussing something.

"G-give me back my treasure!" Pikachu yelled both Pokemon turned around smirking.

"Well, If it isn't big chicken?" Koffing said smugly Pikachu quickly lost all confidence and hid behind me slightly.

"Treasure you say maybe we can sell if for something." Zubat said I could hear Pikachu gasp in horror. I was really starting to get sick of these two Pokemon and by the looks of Titus's face I could tell he was getting tired of them too.

"Hey Punks give Thunder his treasure back or else!" I growled

"Or else what? What are you gonna do about it." Zubat sneered that was all it took. I quickly shot forward tackling Zubat to the ground It gave out a cry of pain, but he quickly recovered using wing attack following by a poison sting I dodged both before tackling once more sending Zubat into Koffing they both landed on the ground.

"Ow! This was just a fluke!" Snapped Zubat.

"Yeah you only won because the boss wasn't here" Koffing yelled and the both ran off crying.

Thunder picked up his treasure wiping sand off of it. "Thank you if I didn't get this back I don't know what I would have done." he said smiling sincerely.

* * *

"By the way this is what they took." Thunder said showing us a rock fragment with an odd shape pattern on it. "Huh I've never seen a pattern like this before." Titus said looking closely at the rock.

"Yeah I found it in a mystery dungeon." Thunder said excitedly

"Mystery dungeon?" I asked. "Yeah you know the cave we just went through well that's a mystery dungeon." Titus said sitting beside me.

"Yeah no one really knows much about them except that when you enter them the layout changes constantly so nothing is ever the same, and some even have cool rare treasures." Thunder said. "That's why I wanted to form and exploration team." Thunder smiled.

"Exploration Team?" I asked. "Yep they're teams of Pokemon that go an explore mystery dungeons, I wanted to join a guild but I chickened out at the last moment." Thunder said dejectedly. "So I was uh...Wondering that you two might not have any place to go and I feel like I can really trust you two so...Could you please form an exploration team with me?" Thunder yelled flustered. I felt awfully confused on what to do it was true since I just became a Pokemon that I have no place to stay so I guess teaming up with Thunder and Titus would be okay.

"Well count me in." I said we looked over at Titus he just looked at us seriously.

"Awe come on do you even have to ask!" He smiled " Of course I'll join you, besides we need to help Levi figure out who she really is and why she became a Pokemon."

* * *

We walked until we came upon a giant building in the shape of a Empoleon on the ground there was a hole covered by a grate. Thunder took a deep breath before standing on it.

"Pokemon detected! Who's foot print? The foot print is Pikachu!" A voice said startling us but poor Thunder looked as if he'd have a heart attack any moment.

"You may enter...Wait who's that with you get those strangers to stand on the grate." The voice commanded. Thunder moved off.

"Uh I think they mean you two?" Thunder said scratching the back of his head. Titus quickly stood on the grate.

"Who's foot print? The foot print is Sylveon you may enter." The voice said Titus moved off and looked at me.

"Huh that grate looks like it will tickle my feet?" I thought, but still stepped on it.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose foot print? Whose foot print? The print is...?" the voice said confusedly then we heard a even louder voice booming.

"Hey! Diglett Whats wrong whose foot print is it already?" The second voice yelled

"Um Glaceon's maybe?" The now named Diglett said unsure.

"Huh maybe that's pretty crappy!" The second voice yelled upset

"Yes but I don't know what I don't know." Diglett said, "Well that's true you don't see many Glaceon around here. And you don't seem bad."

"You may enter!" the voice yelled and the giant gate slowly opened. Thunder let out a shaky breath "Few! I'm so nervous, but I'm glad they finally let us in." Thunder said as we all entered.

The place was amazing the walls were covered in smooth stone and the floors had lush carpets and runners. We went down a flight of stairs to another large room were different kind of Pokemon were conversing.

"Wow this place is amazing!" thunder exclaimed looking around. A Snivy walked up to us.

"You must be the Pokemon that just came in, what ever your selling we don't want to by now please leave." The Snivy said.

"Wait were not selling anything we just wanted to join the guild," Thunder said fearfully.

"Huh you lot look awfully young and given how strict the training is it's a wonder that they even want to join" The Snivy whispered to himself.

"Is the training that hard?" I asked.

"What! No! Its not true in the slightest." The Snivy said laughing nervously.

"Now follow me!" He said walking down the stairs, we looked at each other.

"Talk about a total 360?" I said before we continued down the stairs we came to a larger room that had broke off into different halls.

"Right this way the guild-master's room is over here." the Snivy said leading us to a large double door room.

"Now under no circumstances are you to be rude to the guild master understand." The Snivy said turning and knocking on the door.

"Guild Master Its me Snivy I'm coming in." He said opening the large doors. The room was magnificent it had a large bed on one side in the middle there was a large chair almost like a throne. There sat Empoleon watching us with keen interest.

"Ah Snivy what can I do for you?" Empoleon asked

"Well Guild Master these youngsters have expressed interest in joining your guild." Snivy said the Guild Master turned his powerful and focus gaze on us.

"Step forward young ones." He commanded. We walked forward Thunder trembling slightly in excitement.

"A Glaceon, Sylveon, and a Pikachu?" He said looking at us. "That's fine but were have to sign you up do have a team name.?" He asked, Thunder turned to us "I didn't really think of that do you guy's have any ideas?" Thunder asked "How about Team Meteor?" I said thinking off the top of my head. Thunder and Titus both nodded their heads vigorously.

"Its perfect!" The both said in unison.

"Well from this day on you shall be known as Team Meteor." The Guild Master said handing us a explores bag and tool box.

"Go ahead and open it." He said, we nodded Thunder opened the bag and inside we each got rescue badges and a blue scarf along with a pecha scarf.

"Cool!" We coursed. Afterwards we quickly ate dinner and was showed to our room.

"Man today was so much fun I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings." Thunder said settling on his bed. I guess it when for us all we all were excited to see what adventures awaited us tomorrow. We said good night to each other and turned out the light each of us falling into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry if there are any errors.


	2. Chapter 2

PMD: Adventures of Team Meteor

Chapter 2:

"Wake up it's morning!" A obnoxiously loud voice boomed.

"The names Exploud rookies, and I'm your alarm clock from now on!" Exploud yelled.

"Hey! Get your Lazy but in gear!"

"God my ears drums feel like they've been busted." I groaned.

"Why are you still sleeping!"

"Would you put a cork in it! We heard you the first time!" I snapped angry to be woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"Well don't complain about being late!" Exploud huffed leaving.

"Dang! How is he even allowed in this place I bet everyone is about death thanks to his voice!" Titus yawned. I was surprise to find myself feeling refreshed I guess a good night sleep will do that to you.

"Oh! No! We're late!" Thunder yelled and we made a mad dash out of our room to the hall. Everyone was gathered seemingly waiting on us we got in to the third row of Pokemon standing in front of Empoleon's room.

"Your late rookies!" Exploud yelled loudly.

"Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Snivy snapped.

"Humph!" Exploud crossed his arms.

"As for you three you should be wise not to keep the Guild Master waiting." Snivy said

"Guild Master we're awaiting your words of encouragement." Empoleon's doors opened as he stepped out.

Empoleon stepped out looking among us with a hint of pride.

"Never let the odds keep you from doing what you know in your heart you were meant to do. It doesn't matter who you are, where you come from. The ability to triumph begins with you. Always." Empoleon said his voice strong and encouraging.

"Thank you Guild Master for those words of encouragement." Snivy said.

"And now for the guild rules!" Snivy yelled. Everyone chanted.

"One! Don't shirk work!

Two! Run away and pay!

Three! Smiles go for miles!

Four! Once you put a job on your team's list, then use Take Job! That step can't be missed!

Five! Restock your supplies and rations before heading out on explorations!

Six! Before you explore, try to think about the moves you should link!

Seven! While exploring, don't you panic! Stay cool and calm, never manic!

Eight! Helping all Pokémon in need is an explorer's duty, indeed!

Nine! Do lots of jobs! That's truly the key! You'll reach Gold Rank. Just wait and see!

Ten! The money you earn is shared with the guild! That's the way our friendship will build!"

"Hooray!" Everyone yelled going to do their respected jobs.

"Wow! This is so exciting!" Thunder said "Yeah but what are we suppose to do?" I asked the two of them looked at me clueless.

"Ah you three you shouldn't be standing around like that follow me." Snivy said walking off towards the stairs we rushed to follow. Snivy led us to a large board that had posters pinned to it. Snivy looked over the posters before selecting one.

"Ah here we are this one seems just right for you." Snivy said handing the paper to Thunder. Thunder read it aloud.

"Hi my name is Shinx

Please you have to help my little sister

She was poisoned and we need a Gabite Scale

But Gabite is mean and he won't give me one

Please explorers help me save my sister."

"That's terrible we have to do something the help that poor Shinx!" Thunder cried.

"Yeah but were is Labyrinth Cave?" I asked.

"Give me your wonder map please." Snivy said marking the area so that we could easily find it. We all nodded heading off Snivy calling after us.

"Remember Mystery Dungeons are dangerous make sure you take the right essentials!" Snivy called.

"Don't worry we got this!" I called back or at least I hopped we could do this.

* * *

We took off finding Labyrinth Cave wasn't too far. But why would Gabite refuse to give Shinx a Scale I mean he's probably covered in them. The cave gave off an ominous air that made my fur stand on ends.

"Alright were here, but lets be careful we don't know how strong our opponent is yet." I said, the others nodded.

"Wait before we go in we should put these on." Thunder said taking out three Pecha Scarfs and giving them to each off us.

"That's right the inhabitants of this cave are mostly Poison types, so we better be careful." Titus said as we entered the cave. It wasn't even ten minutes later before we were challenged by Nidorino and Nidorina Both charging at us a incredible speed. I barely dodged Nidorino's Horn attack quickly dodging to the side. Nidorino quickly used double team increasing it's speed before using a fury attack, dodging it's attacks were becoming increasingly difficult do to Nidorino's new found speed. Nidorino gave one last charge hitting me square in the side sending me into the opposite wall. I got up and shook off the dull ache in my side, I let my instincts take over getting in to a stance.

"Keep calm and go Glaceon!" I said taking off in a quick attack slamming into Nidorino it lost its balance and slammed into Nidorina who was currently battling Titus and Thunder. They both got us roaring in anger.

"Hump! Want some more?" I asked, Nidorino lowered it's head scratching at the ground it roared charging. I stood my ground waiting for the perfect opportunity before quickly dodging to the side. Nidorino slammed head first into the wall knocking it's self out. Nidorina too was knocked out by a double quick attack by both Titus and Thunder.

"Well that was fun." I said limping slightly towards the others.

"Levi! Whats wrong with you leg?" Thunder asked.

"Oh this is nothing but a scratch, Nidorino caught me off guard." I said Thunder quickly opened the treasure bag pulling out three Oran berries handing us each one.

"Here this should make you feel better." He said. We both excepted it with thanks feeling instantly rejuvenated we continued on without further incident. Thirty minuets later we were on the 10th floor, we entered the last room that was huge it had two ponds with cliffs hanging over them. We ventured further in no one noticing that we were being watched.

* * *

"Who dares enter my chamber!" A voice echoed. We looked around confused.

"There!" Thunder said pointing a few feet away from us stood Gabite on the ledge of a small cliff glaring down at us.

"Leave this place now! Or suffer the consequences!" Gabite snapped.

"We aren't leaving this place just yet Gabite!" Titus yelled.

"Yeah we need one of your scales to heal a sick Pokemon." I said glaring at Gabite defiantly.

"Why would I give my scale to you snot nose brats!" Gabite sneered.

"Because there's a very sick Pokemon who needs it and if we don't get one..." I didn't finish before Gabite charged a Dragon Rage attack firing it at us, we split apart to dodge.

"Enough talk! Fight me! And if you defeat me I will give you one of my scales." Gabite said charging another Dragon Rage attack releasing it aiming at Thunder who froze in fear.

"Move!" I yelled jumping to save Thunder, we both narrowly dodging the attack.

"Thunder whats wrong with you why'd you freeze up?" I snapped. Thunder hung his head in shame.

"Gabite is a dragon and ground type Pokemon! I'm weak against ground types." Thunder said.

"Yeah well he's weak against Ice and Fairy type moves!" Titus said dodging another Dragon Rage attack.

" Just sit this one out Thunder we'll handle it." I said jumping back into the fray.

"Icy wind!" I yelled. The attack hit Gabite head on but only doing a good amount of damage.

"Fairy wind!" Titus yelled hitting Gabite in the back, both of our attacks doing a great amount of damage. Gabite got up growling in anger.

"You two aren't as bad as I thought but its going to take more that that to take me down!" He yelled taking off the ground and into the air.

"He can fly!" I cried out in shock.

Gabite landed on one of the higher cliff ledge looking down at us I could tell he was mocking our efforts.

"Damn! We knew this was going to be a tough one, I just didn't think it would be near impossible to beat him." Titus panted. Truth was we all were running out of energy trying to dodge and counter Gabite's attacks. He seemed to get tired of waiting for us to make a move before diving at us once more.

"That's Take Down!" I yelled. Gabite dove fast towards thunder who flinched in fear, Titus grabbed him narrowly getting hit by Gabite.

"That's a cheap trick going after Thunder we already told you that your fight was with us!" I yelled in anger. Gabite dove towards us again this time combining Quick Attack and Take down. The attack it me full on and I yelled out in pain taking massive damage. I looked up vision blurring as Gabite stood over me readying for another attack.

"Where's your snarky comment now brat?" Gabite said using his Dual Chop attack knocking me into a rock.

"Whats the matter where did all the fight go?" He taunted. I looked over at both Thunder and Titus but struggling to get to their feet. Even though they didn't get hit full on, however Gabite's Rough Skin ability got them pretty good.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Gabite asked as he readied another attack. I quickly dodged before slamming my body into his in a make sift quick attack, the attack catching him off guard causing him to be pushed back only a little.

"H-helping all Pokémon... In need is an explorer's duty... indeed!" I panted getting up slowly my muscles ached and protested. I could tell by the look on Gabite's face that he was annoyed and confused.

"I-I will never give up no matter how many times you knock me down, I'll get up. Because I made a vow as soon as I became an apprentice at Empoleon's guild to never let anyone suffer. Even if it meant that I could possibly loose my life, There's a sick Pokemon that could die just sitting and doing nothing would be like killing that Pokemon myself. I made a promise to Shinx to get a Gabite Scale to save his sister. You can knock me down I'll get back up, You can beat me down I'll still get back up! Because I made a promise and I never go back on my word!" I yelled. Gabite stood shocked.

"In all my years I've never met a Pokemon like you, one who would so carelessly risk their lives for another." Gabite said looking down at me.

"I may not remember much about my past or who I am, but one thing I do know is that helping others is the key." I said doing everything in my power to keep straight up without falling over failing miserably.

" Tell me do you still intend on fighting me young one?" Gabite asked.

"No, I concede you win, but that doesn't mean I've given up on that scale I'll rest some and come back for a rematch." I said.

"No need you are tougher than I originally though you to be, and the fact that you are still standing even after being hit full on by my Take down combo is impressive." Gabite smiled.

"Here you've earned my respect and one of my scales." Gabite said handing one of its scales I put it in the treasure bag before collapsing.

* * *

I faintly remember Titus and Thunder help supporting me on the way back to the guild. When we arrived we handed the scale over to Shinx who tearfully excepted it grateful that we could save his sister. After Shinx's sister fully recovered they both thanked us giving us a whopping 3,000 poke. Thunder happily did a little dance while shouting we're rich. Until Snivy asked us to hand it over taking out 2,700 of it only leaving us with 300 poke. Thunder complained, but it was part of the rules so he let if go even though he was disappointed.

"It's dinner time"Snivy shooed us to the mess hall every one sat at one big long table. Empoleon sat at the head eating a golden apple. Monferno waved us over to have a seat.

"Welcome newbies"

"Thanks." I said sitting down beside him eating some berries. We all talked about our adventures of the day before bidding everyone a good night. We laid in our beds that night, and I was almost asleep when Thunder sighed.

"we sure went through a lot today huh?" Thunder said.

"Yeah all that over a tiny miracle scale that is said to heal even the toughest of illnesses." Titus answered.

"Well all's well ends well I guess." I said saying good night. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about tomorrow I knew something bad was going to happen, but would we be prepared for it or not. One thing I was sure no matter what it was we'd get through it together as a team.


End file.
